Little B
by shakamia
Summary: La vie après Goodbye Camelot 6X22


**Little B**

By Mia

Résumé : La vie après Goodbye Camelot

Un mois après notre transfert je n'avais vu personne du 55, l'époque du 55, de Camelot était révolue. Comme je l'ai dit à Faith la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. J'étais à nouveau dans la rue, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Je la vois de temps en temps sur une scène de crime, de loin, elle me sourit à chaque fois, quant à moi, je lui fais un signe de tête.

J'ai un nouveau partenaire, Vargas. Pas chiant, il fait son boulot, il n'hésite pas à se mouiller et il assure mes arrières, c'est tout ce que je demande. On est sur la même longueur d'onde. Je dois dire que j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai toujours eu de la chance avec mes partenaires, Yokas, Monroe, Vargas…

Ce soir je suis allé boire un coup au bar, je viens de rentrer, un peu imbibé et c'est là que quelqu'un a frappé à ma porte, j'ai attrapé mon arme et puis j'ai regardé au travers de l'œilleton…Faith. J'ai reposé mon arme sur la commode de l'entrée.

B- Faith…

F- Bosco…Je peux entrer ?

B- Vas y. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

F- Je voulais discuter.

B- J'as vu l'heure ?

F- Je viens de finir. »

Elle venait juste de finir ?

B- De quoi voulais tu me parler ?

F- De nous.

B- Faith…

F- S'il te plait. Je veux m'expliquer. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais arrêté de croire en toi.

B- Ouai.

F- C'est vrai. Mais Bosco, qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Tu pensais que j'allais tirer à ta place et ensuite te laisser dans les rues sachant que tu ne vois pas bien et que je ne serai pas là pour assurer tes arrières ? S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais été responsable, autant te tuer moi-même.

B- Faith…

F- Ecoute, l'année qui vient de s'achever a été épouvantable à tout point de vue. J'ai été avec toi à l'hôpital tous les jours pendant des mois…Je ne pouvais pas, en plus être responsable de ta mort Boz. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai senti son corps secoué de soubresauts…Elle pleurait et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai voulu lui embrasser la joue, on a tourné la tête au même moment et la seconde d'après j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là mais on s'est embrassé. Une chose en entraînant une autre on s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais pensé à elle de cette manière, c'est vrai que je me suis déjà demandé ce qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements mais je n'ai jamais rêvé d'elle de cette manière. Je connais son corps, à un certain niveau, je sais quand elle est indisposée car elle est un peu plus serrée dans son pantalon…mais…je n'ai jamais imaginé poser les mains sur sa peau. C'est Faith, ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie…et puis j'ai finalement eu l'impression de connaître ses courbes plus pleines que les femmes avec qui je couche d'habitude. J'ai aimé son corps, j'ai aimé lui faire l'amour. Ca avait été différent de ces coups d'un soir, pas non plus comme lorsqu'on est dans une relation et que c'est un terrain connu mais…ça avait été différent.

Faith's POV

J'ai couché avec Bosco, j'ai couché avec Maurice Boscorelli, mon partenaire depuis toujours mon meilleur ami…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ça s'est fait, comme ça. Dire que Fred pensait à une époque qu'il y avait plus entre nous…et puis on s'est endormi sans rien dire, face à face, il avait seulement sa main gauche sur ma hanche.

Je me suis endormi après lui mais je me suis réveillée avant et je suis partie comme une voleuse. Moi qui étais venue pour tout arranger entre nous, j'avais vraiment décroché la timbale.

C'était il y a plus d'un mois. On ne s'est pas spécialement évité depuis, disons que l'on a continué notre traintrain. Enfin ça risque bien de changer si ce test se trouve être positif. Plus que 30 secondes. Avec du recul, je ne me souviens pas qu'on se soit protégés. Je n'ai tellement pas l'habitude que je n'y ai pas pensé. 15 ans de mariage vous font oublier les capotes. Je n'avais pas couché avec un autre homme que Fred depuis 20 ans. ..3. 2. 1... Positif.

Bosco's POV

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là, elle était partie, ça ne m'étonne pas. On a fait une erreur. Depuis rien n'a changé et ça me va. Le briefing du matin venait de se finir quand le lieutenant m'a appelé.

L- Et Boscorelli !

B- Oui Lieutenant ?

L- Va à l'antigang. Mitchell veut te voir.

Faith voulait me voir ?

Je l'ai trouvée dans son bureau, elle n'avait pas bonne mise, elle semblait nerveuse.

F- Bosco.

B- Faith tu voulais me parler ?

F- Ferme la porte. Assied toi.

B- Non, je suis pressé.

F- …Je suis enceinte.

B- …

F- Il est de toi.

B- Tu vas le garder ?

F- Oui.

B- Ok.

Faith's POV

Et il est sorti sans rien ajouter de plus. J'avais réfléchi quasiment une semaine avant de me décider à lui dire et il me dit « ok » ?

J'avais 37 ans, j'étais célibataire mais je ne voulais pas subir un autre avortement. J'avais les moyens d'assumer cet enfant et puis je voulais cet enfant, l'enfant de Bosco.

Ce soir là.

Je suis rentrée de bonne heure, du moins plus tôt que d'habitude. Emilie m'avait attendue et on a mangé ensemble. J'aime ses moments trop rares ou on mange tout en discutant, dans le calme.

F- Emilie, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

E- Tu es enceinte.

F- Comment ?

E- La poubelle de la salle de bain.

F- Oh. ..Tu en penses quoi ?

E- Tu vas le garder ?

F- Oui.

E- Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un.

F- Je ne vois personne. Ca s'est passé une fois, c'est un accident.

E- Ok.

On a continué à discuter, elle commençait à penser à plein de choses, tout prévoir alors que j'étais encore dans la phase acceptation. Sur les coups de 22h, quelqu'un a sonné à la porte et c'est elle qui est allée ouvrir, c'était Bosco.

J'étais fatiguée, sur le point d'aller me coucher et j'espérais qu'il n'était pas venu pour se disputer, je n'en avais pas le courage. Emilie s'est tout de suite éclipsée et nous nous sommes installés au salon.

F- Bosco…

B- Je voulais discuter…Ca va ?

F- Je suis fatiguée. J'avais oublié comme ça fatigue.

B- Alors je vais faire court. Je veux être là Faith, pour tout les trucs, les rendez vous chez le toubib, les cours d'accouchement…

F- Tu veux être là à l'accouchement ?

B- Je ne sais pas, tu veux ?

F- Oui enfin je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais…c'est toi qui vois.

B- Je veux être là du début à la fin.

F- Ok alors vendredi à 12 heures, j'ai rendez vous chez mon gynéco pour la première échographie.

B- Ok.

F- Bosco, tu n'es pas obligé.

B- Je le veux…Je peux le dire à ma mère ?

F- C'est un peu tôt, tu peux attendre ?

B- Ok. Emilie est au courant ?

F- Oui, c'est une adulte maintenant et vivant sous le même toit… Elle a découvert le test. J'aimerai passer les 3 premiers mois avant de l'annoncer.

B- Ok. Bon je vais te laisser. Bonsoir Faith.

F- Bonne nuit Bosco et merci d'être venu.

Bosco's POV

Je vais être père. C'est encore irréel, je ne me suis jamais dit que j'allais être père, je ne me suis jamais vu père, je vais être père…

Faith's POV

Je vois Bosco tous les jours au boulot. Il passe me voir régulièrement en me posant toute sorte de questions. Il arrive systématiquement avec quelque chose à manger, à croire que je ne me nourris pas…

Aujourd'hui c'est le rendez vous, il est venu me chercher au poste et on est allés voir mon médecin. Il est nerveux, à l'heure et nerveux.

Bosco's POV

Faith n'a pas bonne mine, elle est fatiguée depuis le début de sa grossesse, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle a des nausées matinales qui ont lieux toute la journée. Heureusement elle n'en a pas beaucoup. Elle passe beaucoup de temps au bureau et tant mieux, je suis content qu'elle ne soit plus dans la rue.

Aujourd'hui c'est son rendez vous, j'ai prévenu que j'allais être en retard au central. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise et quand on est entré dans le cabinet…elle m'a pris la main, elle me connaît trop bien, elle a senti que j'étais nerveux.

Le toubib était à l'heure. Faith et le doc ont discuté, elle lui a posé des questions et j'en ai appris plus sur elle que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Elles sont ensuite passées à côté pour qu'elle lui fasse un examen et j'ai attendu assis sur une chaise. J'ai attrapé le premier prospectus à ma portée et je l'ai ouvert sans faire attention. C'était sur les MST, avec des photos. Je l'ai rapidement refermé. Je l'ai reposé avant de laisser traîner mon regard sur les affiches au mur.

G- Monsieur, vous pouvez venir.

F- Assieds toi là Bosco.

G- Bon, on va voir le bébé Mitchell.

F- Boscorelli »

Je l'ai regardée, on n'en avait jamais parlé, je n'y avais même pas pensé…elle a hoché la tête. Un petit ou une petite Boscorelli.

L'échographie en soit a été rapide, on l'a vu, du moins elle nous l'a montré car ce n'était pas évident et puis elle nous a donné 2 photos, une à chacun.

Elle a ensuite prescrit à Faith plein de vitamines et elle lui a fait des recommandations. J'écoutais attentivement, c'était nouveau pour moi. La prochaine échographie aurait lieu dans 2 mois…un bébé Boscorelli.

Faith's POV

Bosco était ému lors de notre premier rendez vous chez ma gynéco, mal à l'aise puis ému. Il vient à la maison tous les jours, il vérifie que je mange bien, il m'énerve !!! J'ai déjà eu 2 enfants, je sais prendre soin de moi ! L'autre jour il m'attendait dans la voiture et quand j'ai ouvert la portière, il a rapidement caché quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai ensuite fouillé le vide poche, j'y ai trouvé un livre sur la maternité. Ca m'a fait sourire. Il s'impliquait. Ca m'a rappelé quand il sortait avec Nicole il avait acheté « L'Opéra pour les nuls »

Emilie ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle se pose des questions sur la soudaine réapparition de Bosco dans nos vies. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qu'il est le père ; il n'a jamais de geste tendre. Il est attentif, au petit soin mais pas tendre.

Bref, la semaine dernière j'ai annoncé à Charly qu'il allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il a été surpris, il n'a trop rien dit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense.

Fred quant à lui l'a mal pris, bien entendu Charly lui a dit. Comme Charly voit Bosco à chaque fois qu'il vient, Fred est persuadé que le bébé est de lui. Et il m'a craché au visage « Tu avortes de mon bébé mais pas du sien !! » Je ne lui ai pas répondu, je ne lui devais rien. Il est persuadé que j'ai eu une aventure avec Boz durant notre mariage alors qu'IL m'a trompé, IL a essayé de m'enlever mes enfants, je ne lui dois rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, surtout pas en ce moment.

Rose's POV

J'ai eu Maurice eu téléphone et il avait l'air bien, mais différent. Il y a un truc, certainement une femme. Et puis quand il m'a dit qu'il venait ce soir et qu'il avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer…J'ai un bon sentiment.

B- Ma

R- Maurice, ça va ?

B- Oui. »

Il s'est installé au comptoir, je lui ai servi une bière et quand je lui ai tendu, il m'a glissé une photo. Je l'ai regardé, j'ai pas compris tout de suite et puis j'ai vu le coin à gauche « Bébé Boscorelli »

R- Maurice…

B- Tu vas être grand-mère Ma. »

Je l'ai attrapé pour l'embrasser.

R- Qui est ce ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un, que c'était sérieux, tu ne me dit jamais rien, tu…

B- Ma ! Tu la connais, c'est Faith.

R- Faith, ta Faith ?

B- Oui.

R- Vous deux alors…

B- Non. Ca s'est passé une fois et voilà.

R- Oh Maurice…

B- Non, c'est bien. On fait à notre manière.

R- Elle est enceinte de combien ?

B- Un peu plus de 3 mois. Elle voulait attendre avant de l'annoncer.

R- Tu vas être papa…

Emilie's POV

L'autre jour je suis rentré à la maison, il n'y avait aucun bruit, je suis allé voir dans la chambre de maman, histoire de voir si elle était en train de dormir ; elle dort beaucoup depuis qu'elle est enceinte… j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit enceinte à son âge. J'ai entre ouvert la porte et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de tomber sur elle et Bosco, au lit. Ils étaient tous les 2 habillés , elle semblait être endormie et ça m'a fait bizarre de voir Bosco allongé dans le même lit que ma mère…il avait un livre à la main, regardant le ventre de ma mère dont le t-shirt était remonté.

Je suis restée quelques seconde à l'observer avant de m'éclipser… c'était Bosco le père.

Faith's POV

Il croyait que je dormais et il n'avait pas tort car j'ai somnolé. Il a observé mon ventre une partie de l'après-midi, me parlant, pardon, lui parlant à lui, à mon ventre. Il est resté là, Bosco n'est pas connu pour sa patience, je le sais, je l'ai pratiqué suffisamment pour le connaître mais quand je me suis réveillée et que je me suis aperçue qu'il était toujours présent à côté de moi…Il est content, je le sais, je sais également qu'il n'a pas encore pleinement conscience du fait qu'il va être père.

Emilie's POV

J'ai gardé le silence une partie de la semaine et puis tout à l'heure à table, je lui ai dit que je savais.

E- Alors c'est Bosco ?

F- Pardon ?

E- Le père de ton bébé, c'est Bosco.

F- …

E- C'est pour ça que tu le gardes ? Car ce n'est pas l'enfant de papa ?

F- Non Emilie, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça. Le fait que ça soit le bébé de Bosco n'y change rien…enfin si, si ça avait été l'enfant d'un inconnu, je ne l'aurais peut être pas gardé. Je…Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

E- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre, Bosco ?...Est ce que pendant que papa… vous 2…

F- Non ! Jamais, je peux te le jurer. Je n'ai jamais trompé ton père et il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Bosco avant cette histoire.

Vargas' POV

Bosco est bizarre depuis quelques semaines. Il ronchonne moins ce qui n'est pas plus mal mais il passe également beaucoup de temps à l'anti-gang. S'il compte me planter pour que je me retrouve avec un bleu, ça va pas aller. J'espère qu'il compte me prévenir.

Bref, je vais lui parler quand il sera revenu des toilettes. Y en a marre. C'est là que j'ai vu un truc dépasser de dessous son siège, je me suis penché et j'en ai sorti un livre, c'était déjà louche mais quand j'ai vu le titre : L'enfant, de la conception à l'accouchement.

Il allait avoir un gamin. J'ai reposé le livre là où je l'avais trouvé juste avant qu'il ne revienne.

B- Vargas ! On y va ! Oh ! Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

V- Rien.

J'ai démarré. Boscorelli ne parle pas de sa famille, ni de sa vie. On s'entend, on ne s'épanche pas, c'est pas notre style. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a cette cicatrice sur la joue droite…Boscorelli papa. On me l'aurait dit, je l'aurais pas cru.

Bosco's POV

Je viens de ramener Faith chez elle. Elle a fait sa 2ème échographie. J'ai entendu les battements de son cœur…je suis resté comme pétrifié. Je vais être père.

Je ne suis pas resté comme les autres soirs, je suis directement rentré chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul, je vais être père. Je vais être responsable d'un être humain pour le restant de ma vie…

Faith's POV

Bosco est bizarre depuis quelques jours. Il passe me voir la journée mais il ne reste plus le soir, Emily m'a d'ailleurs demandé si on s'était disputé. Non, il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne comprends pas.

Et puis hier soir j'ai appelé chez lui et il n'a pas répondu. Il n'est pas rentré, il a du se trouver une greluche pour s'envoyer en l'air. Ca me blesse et je suis en colère contre lui.

Et aujourd'hui il est arrivé avec sa tête que je connais si bien. Celle des grands soirs de la belle époque, mal rasé, en retard, avec ses vêtements de la veille.

On ne s'est rien promis mais j'attendais autre chose de lui, si c'est comme ça qu'il compte être père, il se trompe lourdement.

Rose's POV

J'ai eu Faith au téléphone, je suis si contente, un bébé…et puis quand elle m'a parlé de Maurice…apparemment il n'est pas dans son assiette. Je trouve ça bizarre car depuis le début de la grossesse je l'ai trouvé plutôt impliqué, je croyais…et puis ce soir il est arrivé avec sa mine des mauvais jours. Il avait déjà bu plus que de raison. Je comprenais pas ce qui se passait et puis il a dormi dans son ancienne chambre. Ca n'allait vraiment pas.

Je suis allée le voir avant de me coucher pour vérifier qu'il soit bien couvert.

Je pensais qu'il dormait et puis d'un coup je l'ai entendu.

B- Tu crois que c'est héréditaire ?

R- Maurice ?

B- Tu crois que je serai comme lui ? Comme papa ?

R- Non. Bébé, tu n'es pas comme lui.

B- J'ai peur.

R- Oh Maurice, tout ira bien. Tu feras un très bon père.

Faith's POV

Je viens de finir de manger quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte d'entrer. Avant j'aurais pensé que c'était Bosco mais depuis une semaine, il est devenu quasiment invisible.

J'ai ouvert et je me suis retrouvée devant lui.

B- Faith, je peux entrer ?

F- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

B- Je voulais te parler.

Il est entré, on s'est assis au salon. Il était mal à l'aise mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faciliter les choses.

B- Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours…

F- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne veux plus…

B- Non, c'est pas ça, j'ai réfléchi. Je veux être un bon père Faith mais j'ai peur d'être comme lui.

Son père.

F- Bosco, jamais je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais être comme ton père. Tu as un sale caractère mais tu ne porterais jamais la main sur moi ou notre enfant.

B- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

F- T'a déjà eu envie de me frapper ?

B- Bien sûr que non !

F- Je le sais Bosco, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps, je sais comment tu réagi quand une affaire implique des violences conjugales ou de la maltraitance d'enfant. Jamais tu ne seras comme lui.

B- Je n'ai pas eu de model Faith, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.

F- Tu crois que je savais quand je me suis retrouvé enceinte d'Emily ? Et moi non plus mon model parental n'était pas fantastique. Tout ira bien…Bosco je voudrais te demander quelque chose, je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi mais…

B- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

F- J'ai besoin que tu sois là pendant ma grossesse ; est ce que…j'aimerai que…

B- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

F- J'aime quand on passe la soirée à discuter, que tu es là et…est ce que tu pourrais ne pas…

B- Faith ?

F- Je veux pas que tu ais de copine.

B- Quoi ?

F- Je suis désolée, c'est égoïste de vouloir t'avoir tout le temps pour moi pour que tu m'aides, c'est…

B- Ok.

F- Quoi ?

B- Ok.

F- Comment tu peux accepter ça ? Tu…

B- Faith, depuis que nous 2…il n'y a eu que cette femme la semaine dernière.

F- Ok

B- …Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux que je te laisse pour que tu puisses aller te coucher ?

F- Oui…Tu veux rester ?

B- Je ne voudrais pas…

F- Je t'apportes les draps pour le canapé.

Emilie's POV

Maman est venue dans ma chambre hier soir pour me dire que Bosco allait dormir à la maison, sur le canapé. Je suis contente qu'il soit à nouveau là, elle a besoin de lui et franchement, qu'il dorme sur le canapé ça m'a surpris. J'aurais cru qu'il allait dormir avec elle. Je ne dit pas que ça ne m'aurait pas fait bizarre mais…ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, ils ont fait un enfant ensemble mais leur relation n'a jamais pris cette tournure.

Dire que papa pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux quand ils étaient mariés…maintenant que je les voir agir ensemble, je me dis que c'est impossible.

Bref, ce matin quand je suis tombée sur Bosco, il était très gêné et moi ça me fait rigoler.

Rose's POV

Hier Faith et Maurice sont venus me voir, ensemble. Ca m'a fait plaisir, ça m'a rassuré également. Je sais qu'il fera un très bon père, rien à voir avec Anthony. Je suis tellement impatiente, l'arrivée d'un bébé c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle.

Je le voir agir avec Faith, il prend soin d'elle, il est prévenant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avec personne.

Bosco's POV

Faith est nerveuse en ce moment, elle est irritable, plus que d'habitude ; je marche sur des œufs quand je suis en sa présence. Je passe beaucoup de temps chez elle, on mange souvent ensemble elle, Emilie et moi et c'est sympa.

Ca me rappelle qu'on prenait rarement les repas tous ensemble quand j'étais gosse, durant les bonnes périodes de notre vie de famille merdique.

Bref ce soir je me suis dit que peut être je pourrai lui parler et découvrir ce qui ne va pas. Je pense savoir mais jamais je n'oserai en parler en premier, je l'imagine bien m'arracher les yeux, entre autre ; j'attends donc qu'elle se décide.

Faith's POV

Je suis allée me coucher directement après le repas, laissant Emilie et Boz débarrasser la table et s'occuper de tout. J'étais couchée depuis une petite demie heure quand j'ai entendu taper à la porte.

B- Faith ?

F-…Boz ?

B- Je peux entrer ?

F- Ouai.

Il s'est approché pour se coucher à côté de moi.

B- Ca va ?

F- Je suis fatiguée en ce moment.

B- Il n'y a pas autre chose, j'ai l'impression…

F- Je suis frustrée !!

B- …

F- Je suis désolée mais

B- Je m'en doutais.

F- Quoi ?

B- J'ai lu qu'apparemment durant le second semestre de la grossesse le taux d'hormones explosait et…

J'ai rigolé. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça.

F- Pardon Boz. Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit?

B- Je me voyais pas en parler en premier, j'attendais

F- T'attendais quoi ? Que je requiers tes services ?

Et quand j'ai vu sa tête…

F- T'es sérieux ?

B- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

F- Parce que je suis enceinte Boz.

B- De moi.

F- Je suis obèse.

B- Tu es sexy.

F- Quoi ?

B- Tu es sexy Faith et je serai ravis que tu ais besoin de mes…services.

Et il m'a embrassé et j'en avais tellement envie que j'y ai immédiatement répondu. Oh mon dieu que j'avais envie de lui, sa bouche, ses mains…

Bosco's POV

Le sexe avec Faith a été différent de la première fois, pas parce qu'elle est enceinte et donc nettement plus volumineuse, enfin pas que ça mais surtout j'avais très envie d'elle, de la femme qui porte mon enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve très belle et finalement on s'est débrouillés. J'ai aimé la regarder me chevaucher, voir son gros ventre, toucher ses seins plus pleins, la seule différence c'est que j'aurais aimé l'attraper derrière la nuque pour l'embrasser mais…

Faith's POV

Il vient de se retirer, je reprends ma respiration et je n'ai jamais été aussi satisfaite. C'est la que je l'ai senti m'embrasser la nuque avant de me serrer dans ses bras pour me murmurer « Bonne nuit Faith » Et puis je le sens se détendre complètement contre moi, humm.

Je dois dire que jamais j'aurais pensé que Boz aurait envie d'une femme enceinte. Le début a été un peu laborieux et puis finalement quand il a pris les choses en mains…J'avais oublié que les préliminaires pouvaient être aussi satisfaisant. Il n'y en a eu que pour moi, à peine je me remettais de mon premier orgasme qu'il m'attrapait et je me suis retrouvée à califourchon, adossée à ses cuisses et oh mon dieu…et j'ai fermé les yeux devant l'intensité de son regard sur moi, comme si j'étais la femme la plus désirable à cet instant. Je n'étais concentrée que sur moi, mon plaisir…

Et quand je me suis laissée glisser à côté de lui, je me suis enfin sentie apaisée.

Bosco's POV

Lorsque je me suis levé et que je suis sorti de la chambre je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Emilie et puis quand je l'ai vu boire son jus d'orange en me regardant bizarrement…On n'avait pas du tout été discret la nuit précédente, enfin surtout Faith…Et là j'aurais aimé qu'Emilie soit encore une gamine et pas une jeune femme qui me jauge après une nuit torride avec sa mère.

Charly's POV

Je crois que l'oncle Bosco vit avec maman et Emilie. Enfin j'en suis sûr. Lorsque je suis rentré de cours et que je l'ai vu entrer à l'appartement avec ses propres clefs…Ca m'a fait bizarre, je n'en parle pas avec papa, ça le met tellement en colère mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me poser des questions à chaque fois que je reviens d'un week-end ici.

B- Salut Charly.

C- Salut oncle B. Je peux te poser une question ?

B- Oui.

C- Tu vis ici maintenant ?

B- Oui, plus ou moins

C- Mais tu as les clefs

B- Oui.

C- Toi et maman vous êtes ensemble maintenant.

B- …Tu sais Charly, les relations d'adultes c'est compliqué

C- Mais vous allez avoir un bébé tous les 2.

B- Oui. Ne te fais pas de souci. Tout se passe bien.

C- …

B- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

C- Ouai.

B- Ton devoir de biologie s'est bien passé ?

C- Ouai.

Bosco's POV

La discussion avec Charly m'a fait réfléchir, pas que je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais ça occupe de plus en plus mon esprit. On n'a jamais parlé clairement de ce que nous sommes. On vit quasiment ensemble, on couche ensemble, elle porte mon enfant…On est un couple.

Et aujourd'hui on a rendez-vous chez la gynéco, normalement on saura si on attend un garçon ou une fille.

Faith's POV

Boz est sur des charbons ardents depuis qu'il sait qu'on va connaître le sexe du bébé. Franchement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de connaître le sexe. Fille ou garçon c'est pareil, j'ai Charly et Emilie mais pour Boz, ça va être son premier.

Bref, il m'a pris la main et quand elle a dit que c'était un garçon…un petit Boscorelli…j'ai vu son visage s'illuminer avant de l'entendre dire « je vais avoir un fils »

Vargas' POV

Boscorelli a eu ce sourire toute la journée et quand je lui ai demandé s'il s'était trouvé une nana il m'a regardé comme si je ne comprenais rien à la vie et puis il m'a craché le morceau, un petit Boscorelli, mon dieu, priez pour nous.

Je l'ai félicité, mettre en cloque une nana c'est le truc le plus stupide qui soit mais s'il est content…

Bosco's POV

On a commencé à acheter des trucs pour le bébé mais il manque encore beaucoup de chose. Faith n'est pas une hystérique du shopping enfin c'est ce que je pensais car subitement elle a commencé à parler de faire du shopping et elle m'a montré une liste impressionnante de chose qu'il va falloir acheter. Je savais déjà qu'un enfant avait besoin de beaucoup de chose mais là c'est de la folie.

Bref, il y a également le fait qu'il va falloir installer la chambre de junior. Emilie ne peut pas dormir avec un bébé et puis quand Charly vient, ça fait vraiment trop de monde.

Il faut qu'on déménage je le sais, je ne sais pas si Faith en a conscience…je pense qu'elle ne veut pas y penser, c'était l'appartement de ses parents, elle y tient et je ne sais pas comment amener le sujet.

Et puis si elle déménage, ça veut dire quelque chose de plus grand et donc plus cher. Qui dit plus cher, dit que je sois là pour subvenir à la moitié des frais et donc mon installation serait définitive. On en a pas parlé. On a pas parlé de ma place dans sa vie et de celle que j'aurais dans celle de junior.

Faith's POV

Bosco est bizarre depuis quelques temps, avant il ne se gênait pas pour me parler et m'envoyer balader mais maintenant…Bref, ce soir il va falloir discuter.

…

B- Ca va ?

F- Oui, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos.

Il a commencé à me masser les reins...qu'est ce que ça fait du bien... je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit aperçu qu'il le fait de plus en plus sens s'en rendre compte

B- Tu comptes arrêter de travailler d'ici combien de temps ?

F- Boz, on a déjà eu cette discussion, je ne veux pas arrêter tout de suite, je peux travailler.

B- Si tu le dis mais je ne te veux pas sur le terrain.

F- Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

B- Je te demande qu'une chose, rester au central. Tu as promis.

F- Oui. Il y a que ça qui te dérange ?…Boz ?

B- Ca va être un peu petit une fois que junior sera là.

F- Arrête de l'appeler Junior. On se serrera.

B- Faith…Emilie avec un bébé dans sa chambre ? Et quand Charly est là…

F- J'ai pas les moyens de me payer un appartement plus grand. Tu sais combien me coûterait un appartement avec 4 chambres ? Je me débrouillerai.

Et là il s'est levé sans rien dire, il a enfilé son jean et un sweat-shirt et il est sorti. Je n'ai pas compris puis j'ai entendu la porte d'entrer claquer.

Je l'ai appelé sur son portable mais il n'a pas répondu. J'ai seulement reçu un sms me disant qu'il allait dormir chez lui. Je n'ai pas compris. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Je suis allée à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau et j'y suis restée pour réfléchir.

Emilie's POV

J'ai entendu la porte d'entrer claquer et j'ai attendu, rien. Et puis je suis allée à la cuisine où j'ai trouvé maman assise sur une chaise.

E- Maman ? Où est parti Bosco.

F- Il dort chez lui ce soir.

E- Vous vous êtes disputés

F- Non

E- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

F- Je ne sais pas. On discutait, on parlait du fait qu'on va être un peu à l'étroit une fois que le bébé sera là et quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas les moyens d'avoir un appartement plus grand…

E- Tu lui as dit ça ?

F- Bien sûr, on a pas les moyens Emilie. Je gagne mieux ma vie mais un appartement avec 4 chambre ce n'est pas dans mes moyens.

E- Et avec 2 salaires ?

F- Tu ne vas pas travailler Emilie

E- Pas moi, Bosco.

F- Mais nous…

E- Vous vivez ensemble, vous allez avoir un bébé ensemble, je suppose que l'emménagement de Bosco n'est pas temporaire.

F- Je ne sais pas.

E- Oh s'il te plait ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit rentré chez lui, autant qu'il s'habitue à nouveau à habiter chez lui.

Je suis retournée me coucher. Elle m'énerve des fois !!

Vargas' POV

Aujourd'hui Bosco a été exécrable, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur. A la fin du service j'ai été content de rentrer et de ne pas le supporter une minute de plus.

Bosco's POV

Je retournais à ma voiture et c'est là que j'ai aperçu Faith. Elle attendait appuyée sur le pare-chocs, emmitouflée dans son anorak.

B- Tu vas prendre froid Faith.

F- Je voulais te parler.

B- Tu aurais pu me parler ce soir.

F- Je ne savais pas si tu allais rentrer à la maison.

B- Tu sais bien que je serai passé chez toi Faith.

Je l'ai aidé à grimper dans la voiture et on est rentrés.

Faith's POV

Quand il a dit « chez toi », ça m'a fait bizarre. Est ce qu'il croyait que j'allais le foutre dehors après l'accouchement ?

On est rentrés et il est tout de suite allé prendre sa douche, moi je l'ai attendu au salon, il fallait qu'on discute de nous, que des choses soies dites.

J'allais m'asseoir quand j'ai entendu sonner son portable. J'ai regardé qui appelait et je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand j'ai vu numéro inconnu, je me suis dit peut être…

?- Monsieur Boscorelli ?

F- Non, madame Mitchell à l'appareil.

?- Oh, je me suis trompé

F- Non pas du tout.

?- Bonsoir madame, j'aimerai parler à Monsieur Boscorelli.

F- Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, je peux peut être prendre un message ?

?- Oui, nous avions discuté de l'appartement de monsieur Boscorelli, concernant la possibilité de le rendre, il devait me donner une réponse cette semaine.

F- Il va déménager.

?- Oh, très bien. Dans ce cas, nous ferons l'état des lieux le 31 de ce mois. Monsieur Boscorelli pourra m'envoyer un courrier recommandé me confirmant son départ.

F- Très bien. Je vous remercie de votre appel. Bonsoir.

Bosco's POV

Je sortais de la salle de bain quand j'ai entendu Faith « Bonsoir » et puis je l'ai vu reposer mon téléphone.

B- Qui étais ce ?

F- Ta propriétaire.

Je savais pour quoi était cet appel.

F- Il faudra que tu envois un courrier recommandé confirmant ton départ

B- Quoi ?

F- Et il va falloir commencer à chercher un appartement plus grand pour l'arrivée de Little B

B- Junior….On va donc vivre ensemble.

F- On vit déjà ensemble, je sais pas si tu t'en es aperçu mais on est un couple.

B- Je m'en suis aperçu.

F- Tu pensais que j'allais te virer une fois que j'aurais accouché ?

B- Non mais…on a jamais parlé de ce qu'on est, de ce qu'on va faire, de…je ne sais pas.

F- Je suis bien comme ça, avec toi ici.

B- Moi aussi.

F- J'ai pas envie que ça change.

B- Ok... On se commande chinois ?

F- J'ai une folle envie de poulet sauce aigre douce.

Bosco's POV

Ce soir on a eu notre premier cours d'accouchement. J'étais un peu nerveux, bon je m'étais préparée mais quand on est entré pour se trouver entourer de jeunes couples qui avaient l'air d'en connaître aussi peu que nous, que moi…ça m'a rassuré.

Charly's POV

Maman déménage. Elle et Bosco ont trouvé un appartement plus grand ; c'est plus prêt de mon école et j'ai ma chambre, Emilie a sa chambre et le bébé aura sa chambre. Elle n'a jamais voulu déménager quand elle vivait avec papa ; je ne comprends pas tout mais c'est plutôt cool.

Faith's POV

On vient de finir de ranger le dernier carton, je suis éreintée même si Boz ne m'a pas laissé faire grand chose. Il finit d'installer notre lit. On s'est débarrassé de mon ancien lit et le sien était un peu vieux donc pour notre nouvel appartement, on a acheté un grand lit pour nous.

J'ai l'impression que c'est irréel, on est un couple mais ça s'est fait graduellement, ça s'est construit et finalement il a pris de plus en plus de place pour ne plus être que l'homme que j'aime.

Ce n'est pas passionnel entre nous c'est un amour différent qui nous a tous les 2 pris par surprise. Il m'est devenu encore plus indispensable que lorsqu'il n'était que mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami. Bref, je le connais depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de ma vie quand il n'y était pas...

Aujourd'hui je l'ai vu rentrer avec des pots de peintures, il veut commencer à faire la chambre de Little B.

Emilie's POV

Le nouvel appartement est vraiment bien ; j'ai ma propre chambre ; je n'ai jamais eu ma propre chambre. Ca m'a rendue nostalgique de déménager ; j'ai toujours vécu dans l'autre appartement et ça m'a fait un peu de peine.

Maman s'est finalement arrêté de travailler pour le plus grand bonheur de Bosco. Il est vraiment enthousiaste, il a fini la chambre de Junior, enfin Little B. Il a tout peint en bleu, il a monté tous les meubles qu'ils ont choisis. Ils n'ont toujours pas choisi de prénom pour le lardon et toutes mes propositions ont été rejetées donc Bosco l'appelle Junior, maman Little B et moi le lardon.

Bref, la vie tous les 3 est plutôt agréable ; ils se disputent mais ce n'est pas comme quand elle se disputait avec papa.

Pour moi, ils ont toujours été un couple improbable mais plus je les vois ensemble plus je me dis qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Je crois qu'il n'y a que maman pour le supporter et des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Il y a quelque temps je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas nouveau, je crois qu'il a toujours regardé maman comme ça ; je pense seulement qu'il se permet maintenant de le faire quand il y a du monde autour.

Vargas' POV

On vient d'arrêter ptit johnny, il a encore piqué une cochonnerie et c'est là qu'en retournant au central Bosco a reçu un coup de fil.

B- Boscorelli…Oui, j'arrive, ok, j'arrive…Vargas va à Sainte Catherine.

V- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

B- Je vais être papa.

J'ai accéléré et à peine avais-je arrêté la voiture devant l'entrée des urgences qu'il sautait du véhicule pour se ruer à l'intérieur.

Je suis retourné au central pour boucler ptit johnny et j'y suis resté.

Emilie's POV

Quand maman a perdu les eaux, j'étais avec elle et c'est moi qui ai appelé Bosco avant de la conduire à Sainte Catherine.

Quand il a débarqué dans la salle d'accouchement, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope.

B- Faith ? Ca va ? Il n'est pas né ? T'as besoin de…

F- Respire Bosco. Ca va.

Je n'avais jamais vu Bosco paniquer et j'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle. Je suis rapidement sorti pour les laisser tous les 2. J 'ai appelé Rose et puis j'ai appelé Charly. Il était en cours je lui ai donc laissé un message lui disant de me rejoindre à l'hôpital.

4 heures plus tard

Bosco's POV

J'ai jamais autant flippé que durant l'accouchement de Faith. Ils m'ont fait porter une tenue et je suis ensuite restée tout le temps à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, lui apportant à boire…Pas question de voir ce qui se passe en dessous de la ceinture, je ne voulais pas être dégoûté à vie. J'admire Faith, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était forte mais là…Et quand ils nous l'ont enfin tendu, écarlate, hurlant et recouvert d'une fine pellicule visqueuse…On avait choisi Lewis Mickael Boscorelli.

Ils ont ensuite conduits Faith dans une chambre et moi j'ai accompagné mon fils. Ils l'ont nettoyé avant de le ramener à Faith.

Rose's POV

C'est long, j'attends depuis des heures avec Emilie. Je revenais de la machine à café quand j'ai aperçu Maurice venir vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

B- Lewis Mickael Boscorelli, 2.950 kg, 45 cm.

E- Et maman ?

B- Elle va bien, elle est fatiguée. Ils vont bien tous les 2.

C- Bosco ?

B- Charly…Fred.

Fr- Bosco.

La tension est montée d'un cran.

F- Ils vont bien ?

B- Oui.

F- Ok. Je te laisse Charly.

B- Je le ramènerai.

C- Alors comment s'appelle mon petit frère ?

B- Lewis Mickael Boscorelli

F- Bon, j'y vais…Félicitation Bosco.

B- Merci Fred.

Fred's POV

La relation entre Faith et Bosco m'est revenue comme une claque en pleine tête. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux que ce qu'ils disaient. Sinon comment aurait elle pu le supporter aussi longtemps, pourquoi était elle incapable de se séparer de lui ?

Et puis elle a gardé son enfant…je lui en voulais, je leur en voulais.

Et puis après une dispute avec Emilie, je crois que j'ai lâché prise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais trompé, elle m'a dit qu'il dormait depuis des semaines sur le canapé…J'en reviens pas, je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris Faith comme il la comprend.

J'en ai toujours voulu à Bosco de la place qu'il avait dans ma famille, de celle qu'il avait déjà dans la vie de ma femme à l'époque, celle de mes enfants…Elle a gardé son bébé alors qu'elle a avorté du mien. On n'avait pas les moyens et avec du recul, elle a pris la bonne décision mais ça fait quand même mal qu'elle ait gardé le bébé de Boscorelli.

Charly's POV

Je suis content d'avoir un petit frère, il est mignon mais il pleure beaucoup, en fait, il arrête de pleurer seulement lorsque Bosco le prend dans ses bras.

Maman n'a pas encore repris le travail car elle est fatiguée et j'aide un peu, comme Emilie. Après leur divorce je pensais pas retrouver une vraie famille et puis finalement j'en ai 2. Bosco a toujours été mon oncle préféré et maintenant il vient souvent à mes match, il me donne un coup de main pour mes devoirs, enfin seulement si c'est des math et de la biologie.

Je n'ai jamais vu maman aussi heureuse ; elle est détendue, elle est plus présente. Ils s'engueulent mais ce n'est pas comme lorsqu'elle était mariée avec papa.

Ils sont plus heureux séparés.

Emilie's POV

Lulu est un amour, il a une façon de regarder ce qui l'entoure qui me fait halluciner. On dirait une version miniature de son père, notamment quand il fixe les gens ou quand il est en colère.

Maman a repris le travail à mi-temps, elle pouponne autant que Bosco, c'est un père génial. Elle et lui s'entendent bien, ils sont sur la même longtemps d'onde, il la comprend et la respecte comme ne l'a jamais fait papa.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit une femme au foyer, il ne lui en veut pas si elle travaille beaucoup…la seule grosse différence c'est qu'avec papa je n'entendais pas leurs ébats, là, des fois j'ai l'impression d'habiter avec des ado en chaleur.

Faith' POV

Lulu est adorable, Emilie et Charly étaient des bébés qui gigotaient tout le temps alors que lui est très sage, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il nous étudie quand il nous regarde. Et puis il y a des fois où il pique des crises et dans ces cas là, c'est tout Bosco.

Quand on était seulement partenaires, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait un aussi bon père, en fait je n'aurais jamais cru le voir avec un enfant et puis…comme quoi je me trompais. C'est un bon père pour Lulu et pour Emilie et Charly et il fait un bon mari. Enfin on n'est pas marié mais c'est comme si. On vit ensemble, on élève nos enfants ensemble…Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse, je l'aime.

Bosco's POV

J'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais tout ça, une femme, des enfants, une vie de famille et puis finalement…J'aime Faith, je crois que j'ai toujours comparé toutes les femmes que je fréquentais à elle et elles n'étaient jamais à la hauteur.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis un bon père, que j'aime Faith et que je suis heureux. Je croyais pas que j'aimerais changer des couches, rester éveiller quand il fait ses dents, le regarder dormir, faire des pique-nique en famille et me coucher tous les soirs avec la même femme mais là encore j'avais tord.

2 ans plus tard

Sully's POV

C'est Ty qui a vu la voiture arriver en premier ; c'était Faith, elle conduisait une nouvelle voiture, une familiale. Quelqu'un l'avait accompagné. Quand elle est sortie, on a vu que c'était Emilie. Elle avait encore changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était une femme maintenant. Et puis Faith a ouvert la porte arrière pour en sortir un bambin. Elle avait un autre enfant ? Elle était divorcée depuis un moment maintenant, elle avait apparemment refait ça vie. J'ai vu le petit trotter à côté de sa mère, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 3 ans.

Elle est entrée dans le jardin de Swersky et nous nous sommes tous approchés. En nous voyant arriver, il s'est accroché aux jambes de sa mère et elle l'a finalement pris dans ses bras.

Sa- Faith ? Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

F- Oui, ça fait longtemps.

Sa- Et c'est qui ce jeune homme ?

F- Lewis, lulu, tu dis bonjour ?

L- Non.

F- J'ai du le réveiller et quand il est comme ça…

Je m'étais approché ; il a commencé à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère et elle l'a posé par terre. Il regardait tout le monde et il a commencé à s'éloigner, à l'aise, apparemment en terrain conquis

F- Emilie, tu peux le surveiller s'il te plait ? Le temps que je dise bonjour à tout le monde.

E- Oui.

Su- Il ne risque rien Faith.

Doherty's POV

Ca faisait plus de 3 ans que je n'avais pas revu ceux de Camelot. Ca m'avait manqué, ils étaient ma famille, même les flics d'en face. Je n'ai pas retrouvé ça quand j'ai été muté. J'avais observé toutes les personnes présentes. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, la fermeture de la 55 avait été un choc, la caserne était maintenant seule à l'intersection de King et Arthur.

Quand Swersky a pris sa retraite, il a décidé d'inviter tous les anciens de Camelot chez lui, policiers, pompiers et secouristes de l'ancien 55 et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quasiment tout le monde, les gens avaient répondu présent.

Yokas était arrivée dans les derniers avec sa fille et également un enfant en bas âge, mignon petit gamin, pas bien grand. J'ai observé tout le monde, on n'avait pas tant changé que ça, un peu plus de cheveux gris, un peu de poids en plus mais sinon on était tous les mêmes.

J'ai vu le petit de Faith, il m'a fait penser à Johnny au même âge. Il est passé à côté de moi et quand je l'ai vu tanguer, je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe la tête la première.

Quand il a levé la tête vers moi, il avait une expression sur le visage, on aurait dit que c'était moi qui avais tenté de le faire tomber.

E- Ca va mon lapin ?

L- Mm.

J- Comment tu t'appelles?

E- Lewis, on te parle. Désolé, quand il est mal luné…

K- Tu vas bien Emilie ?

E- Oui.

K- Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ?

E- La fac de médecine c'est pas évident mais ça va.

K- C'est bien. Johnny ! Viens ici s'il te plait. Lewis, voici Johnny. Vous pouvez jouer ensemble. Johnny, tu fais attention, il est plus petit.

E- Ca va il est solide, un peu bagarreur même.

Sully's POV

On discutait comme au bon vieux temps, personne n'avait osé poser la question qui nous brûlait tous la langue. Et puis la une mustang bleu est arrivée, Boscorelli. Il m'avait manqué ce petit con. La journée aurait été différente s'il n'était pas venu. Il est sorti de sa voiture, je l'ai observé, il n'avait plus de pansement, la cicatrice avait bien guéri.

Et c'est là que j'ai senti quelqu'un me pousser avant d'entendre une petite voie crier « papa » !!

B- Lulu !

Bosco s'est accroupi avant que le fils de Faith lui saute au cou, enfin il semblerait que ce soit leur fils. Bosco s'est redressé et côte à côte, nous avions la réponse à notre question ; ils étaient identiques.

F-aith s'était approchée et il l'a attrapée par le cou avant de l'embrasser.

F- Ca va ?

B- Oui. Alors t'a été sage avec maman ?

L- Oui.

Et il a attrapé son père par le cou avant de se caler contre lui, son pouce dans la bouche.

B- Lulu, t'es trop grand pour sucer ton pouce.

F- Il est fatigué et j'ai oublié sa sucette à la maison. Je vais aller chercher le doudou, il est dans la voiture.

B- Attends.

Et là Boscorelli a sorti d'une de ses poches une sucette ainsi qu' un vieux bout de tissus. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Boscorelli avait été maté par une femme et qui mieux que Faith pour ça. Je le regardais, il avait l'air d'être un bon père et son fils ne l'a pas lâché du reste de la journée.

Quand plus tard il a voulu l'asseoir pour le faire manger, Lewis s'est mis à crier.

Sacha's POV

Bosco avec un enfant, on me l'aurait dit je ne l'aurais pas cru. Son fils l'idolâtre et il semble que malheureusement Lewis Boscorelli ait le même caractère que son père, pauvre Faith, quant à Bosco, ça s'appelle le Karma.

Faith a voulu lui donner à manger et il lui a jeté la cuillère dessus. J'ai failli rigoler quand j'ai entendu « Lewis Mickael Boscorelli ! Tu ne jettes rien sur maman ! »

S- Tu te prépares de belles années Bosco.

F- M'en parle pas.

L- Pardon maman

B- Me regardez pas, enfant j'ai toujours été très obéissant.

T- C'était il y a longtemps alors

B- Il n'a pas faim, il a grignoté toute la journée, ça sert à rien de le forcer.

Swersky's POV

Je me suis toujours fait du souci pour mes hommes mais je crois que c'est pour Bosco que je me suis toujours fait le plus de souci. Il s'implique, il a tendance à se mettre dans des situations pas possibles et avec son sale caractère…Mais quand je l'ai vu avec son fils, Faith et Emilie…Faith a toujours été là pour lui, elle est faite pour lui, la seule à le comprendre, à le supporter et en fin de compte, leur couple n'est pas une grande surprise, simplement le prolongement de ce qui a commencé par une amitié indestructible il y a 20 ans à l'académie.

Ty's POV

La journée était agréable, c'est passé bien trop vite, il faudra qu'on se refasse une journée comme ça. Après l'après-midi, on a passé la soirée à discuter autour d'une table tout en buvant une bière. Il ne restait quasiment plus que 55 David et 55 Charly avec le capitaine et sa femme.

Lewis dormait sur son père, blotti contre lui, une couverture pour le couvrir. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Bosco et de son fils, la paternité semble lui réussir. J'ai tourné la tête vers Sacha pour lui prendre la main, peut être qu'un jour, nous aussi…

FIN


End file.
